listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Avengers
The Avengers (2012) * Heinrich Schafer - Killed when Loki extracted his eyeball. * Agent Phillip "Phil" Coulson - Stabbed in the heart by Loki with his scepter. He was later resurrected with GH.325 by Project T.A.H.I.T.I.. * Chitauri Scientist '''- Thrown down a cliff ' Avengers: Age Of Ultron (2015) * '''Doctor List' - Shot by Iron Man with a repulsor ray. * Wolfgang von Strucker - Head bashed against a wall by Ultron off-screen, who then wrote "PEACE" on the wall with his blood. * Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) ''- Shot by Ultron in the Quinjet, sacrificing himself to save Hawkeye. * '''Ultron' - Destroyed by Vision with the power of the Mind Stone. Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Gamora's Mother - Massacred along with half of the Zehobrei people by the Thanos army of Chitauri * Roscoe - Killed by the Black Order * Hajo - Killed by the Black Order * Heimdall - Impaled by Thanos with Corvus Glaive's weapon. * Loki Laufeyson - Strangled and neck broken by Thanos with the Gauntlet. * The Collector - Presumably killed by Thanos for the Aether. Debatable, as all that is seen after the illusion is his vault on Knowhere burning. * Ebony Maw - Sucked into space when Iron Man blasted a hole in the wall of his ship * Gamora - Thrown off a cliff by Thanos as a sacrifice for the Soul Stone on Red Skull's orders. Soul * transferred to the Soul World after death. * Cull Obsidian - Sent flying into the Wakanda forcefield by Banner with a Hulkbuster arm. * Proxima Midnight - Pushed by Scarlet Witch in front of a large alien vehicle with spiky wheels. * Corvus Glaive - Impaled by Vision with his own weapon. * Vision - Destroyed when Scarlet Witch destroyed the Mind Stone at his request. This was undone when Thanos rewound time; killed when Thanos removed the Mind Stone from his head * Bucky Barnes (Winter Soldier) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * ''T'Challa (Black Panther) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * ''Groot ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * ''Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * ''Sam Wilson (Falcon) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * ''Mantis ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * ''Drax the Destroyer ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * ''Peter Quill (Star-Lord) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * ''Doctor Strange ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * ''Peter Parker (Spiderman) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * ''Maria Hill ''- (Soren transvestite) Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * ''Nick Fury (Talos transvestite) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * ''Shuri ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * ''Betty Ross ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * ''Erik Selvig - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * Sharon Carter - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * ''Sif ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * Loki Actor - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * Galaga Guy - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * ''May Parker - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * Ned Leeds - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * ''Michelle Jones - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * Flash Thompson - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * Betty Brant - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * Abe Brown - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. * Trillions Of People - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. All those turned to dust by Thanos with the Gauntlet were revived by the Hulk with the power of the Stark Gauntlet and Infinity Stones. Avengers: Endgame (2019) * Lila Barton - Disintegrated to dust by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Stones. Revived * Laura Barton - Disintegrated to dust by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Stones. Revived * Cooper Barton - Disintegrated to dust by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Stones. Revived * Nathaniel Barton - Disintegrated to dust by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Stones. Revived * '''Thanos' - Decapitated by Thor with Stormbreaker * Akihiko - Throat slit then stabbed by Barton * Natasha Romanoff - Threw herself over the cliff of Vormir so Barton could get the Soul Stone * Nebula (alternate timeline) - Shot in the heart by Nebula with a blaster * Cull Obsidian (alternate timeline) - Stomped on by Ant-Man in giant form * The Other (alternate timeline) - Presumably was on Thanos's ship when Carol smashed through it and blew it up (as it is unlikely that Thanos would have left him behind or that the confontation with Ronan would have occurred in this timeline). Debatable * Ebony Maw (alternate timeline) - Disintegrated to dust by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Stones * Proxima Midnight (alternate timeline) - Disintegrated to dust by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Stones * Corvus Glaive (alternate timeline) - Disintegrated to dust by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Stones while laying wounded in Proxima's arms after being speared by Okoye * Thanos (alternate timeline) - Disintegrated to dust by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Stones * Tony Stark/Iron Man - Destroyed Thanos and his army with the power of the Infinity Stones, and was killed by the amount of power this took Category:Film series Category:Films Category:Disney Category:Movies Category:Aliens